unwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happenings of Tigerstar
Write the first paragraph of your article here. TIGERSTAR'S LIFE As many cat's might say, Tigerstar had no life, but he did. When he was born, Japan had been...harmed... by an atom bomb. The gasses of the terrible disaster had struck Tigerstar, or at the time, Tigerkit. Tigerkit became seriously sick, his mind effected by the gasses. After his first week as an apprentice, he became color-blind. Thus he became angry and savage. His mentor, Thistleclaw, didn't really help. Thistleclaw was a bloodthirsty killer who vowed to die in a pool of blood of his enemies. Nice guy huh? Anyways, Thistleclaw took up Tigerkit in his overly loyal, overly strong arms. Tigerkit was trained in his... harsh... ways. He became a warrior of Thunderclan. He became a protector of Thunderclan, and started his own Berry Lifting Academy. He became quite a bulk, and Thunderclan became a very powerful clan. When the terrible event occurred, when he had his first power hungry feeling, he welcomed it. Because of lovely Thornclaw, who should actually be named Thistleheart, Tigerkit became Tigerclawt, deputy of Thunderclan. He and Bluestar worked side by side, together. They were secretly attempting to work a peaceful forest. Of course, Tigerheart didn't really have this on his heart, though. He QUIT HIS VERY BERRY LIFTING ACADEMY! Thunderclan collapsed into a heap of carrion, for the warriors didn't have enough berries to lift. Tigerclaw made his last shot at leadership that night when he was on a berry sugar high, since he had a high stash of berries in his den and might as well have eaten them. While he was being all bouncy, he unleashed a pack of stray dogs after he bumped into the wall, (thus comes the saying: jumping off walls) and they invaded camp. Tigerstar was exiled and made his own clan. He attempted to take out Thunderclan, leaving him in supreme rule. Now we can see the major difference, from berry lifter to power hungry serial killer. Not pleasant. He died in disappointment. He tried to offer Scourge, a cat of Bloodclan, a job as extreme discriminator. Scourge accepted, but during the extreme discrimination, Scourge decided to have a full hearted discussion with Tigerheart. Literally, full hearted. Scourge killed Tigerheart that night by sawing his heart, the terrible cat lives on in our memories. Our moral is; make plans BEFORE you carry them out. Also, don't half full hearted discussions in the middle of a war. Trivia *According to Scourge's Cat Genome Project, Tigestar has a large degree of mental retardation and hemophilia (the reason why he lost ALL his lives when Scourge killed him; he never stopped bleeding) *Tigerstar may have trained at a Twoleg gym *Bluestar loved him once, but his odd mental status caused him to try to kill her *Tigerstar likes to celebrate a Cat H*** tradition, "Everyday Cat Halloween", as he randomly pops up in front of Lionblaze as a ghost. Lionblaze got annoyed, laid a claw on his throat, and said, "Knock it off already, y'old dead geezer! Only TWO-MOON-OLDS do Cat Halloween!" Then Tigerstar spazzed out and ran away. He was never seen again.